


trying something new

by ahtohallan_calling



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, bearded kristoff makes my knees go weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahtohallan_calling/pseuds/ahtohallan_calling
Summary: Kristoff grows a beard. His new look grows on Anna.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 147





	trying something new

**Author's Note:**

> This is 100% nonsense that comes from me wanting more bearded Kristoff content in my life. Sorry not sorry.

When he first brought it up, confessing that he’d been thinking about it for a while, Anna wasn’t sold on the idea.

“I don’t know, honey…” she said as they laid in bed together. “I mean...why ruin a good thing?”

“I just want to try it. Besides, I feel like I’m supposed to.”

“What do you mean,  _ supposed to _ ?”

“Well, now that we’ve got  _ two _ kids, I feel like I’m supposed to look more, y’know...dad-like.”

She laughed and leaned forward to kiss the tip of his nose. “They already think you’re perfect the way you are. And so do I. But if you want to try it…”

“If you hate it, I’ll get rid of it right away.”

“I’ll get used to it,” she reassured him. “But let me get one last good look at your face before you go and cover half of it up.”

Kristoff laughed. “We’ve been married for six years, Anna. I think you know what I look like by now.”

She reached up and laid her hand on his cheek, letting her thumb caress his jawline. He shivered under her touch, and she leaned in closer, her smile turning wicked. “Do you think it will be harder to kiss you now?”

He slid a hand down her thigh, letting his fingers trace lazy circles against her skin, and was rewarded with a long, slow kiss. He broke away after several moments and murmured, “Oh, definitely. We’d better make the most of the time we have left.”

Anna, evidently, agreed.

* * *

“I thought it would be blonder than this,” Anna said, holding his chin delicately between her hands and turning his face from side to side. Kristoff let her, too amused by the serious expression on her face to protest.

“You’ve seen me with stubble before,” he reminded her.

“No, I haven’t! Wait-- when?”

“Remember that time we met and then went on the most insane first date of all time? I definitely didn’t remember to shave at all during that whole thing.”

“I was focusing on other things! Like saving the kingdom, remember?”

Kristoff laughed and reached up to gently remove her hands from his face. “And falling in love with me, even though apparently you didn’t take the time to look at me properly…”

He leaned down to kiss her, but just before their lips could meet, he was interrupted by a cry of, “Mama! Papa!”

Little feet came running into the room, squealing with joy, and he reached down just in time to scoop up his son.

“Good morning, buddy,” he said, lifting the toddler onto his lap and pulling him into a hug. In answer came a shriek of protest as Mikkel wriggled away to clamber into Anna’s arms.

“No kiss, Papa,” he said sternly. “You’re scratchy!”

* * *

“Your majesty, are you listening?”

Kristoff blinked. “Mm? Yes, of course,” he reassured the diplomat, who nodded firmly and resumed his monologue about trade routes between his kingdom and Arendelle. 

He counted himself lucky that he had a reputation for being quiet. Anna, unfortunately, had had a reputation for being a chatterbox since ascending to the throne and was expected to give a response to every inane thing this man was saying.  _ You’re from Weselton _ , Kristoff thought, hoping his amusement didn’t show.  _ Good luck getting her to agree. _

He slid his eyes to try and catch Anna’s attention, hoping he could judge by her expression how well these talks were going, as he certainly hadn’t been listening for at least ten minutes. To his surprise, she was already staring at him, only reluctantly looking away when the diplomat asked her a direct question.

“Arendelle needs more time to decide,” she said in her most regal tone. “Shall we reconvene tomorrow, at your earliest convenience?”

Her voice made it clear there was no point in protesting; the diplomat, knowing getting her to agree on anything involving Weselton was a long shot, bowed his head and quickly made his exit from the meeting room. The moment the door closed, Anna shot out from her seat and settled herself on Kristoff’s lap, flinging her arms around his neck. 

He jumped in surprise, only barely getting his arms around her waist in time to keep her from sliding onto the floor. “Give a man a little warning next time, eh? This dress is heavy.”

She ignored him, instead leaning down to press a languid kiss to his mouth that quickly turned heated. He couldn’t help but moan as her hands tangled in his hair, drawing him even closer. He ran his tongue against her lower lip, and she shivered against him, pulling away with a gasp.

“What’s this all about?” he asked hoarsely, still seeing stars.

“You kept  _ looking _ at me.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Like I do....in every meeting?”

“ _ Yes _ , and it’s driving me  _ crazy _ .”

She leaned down to kiss him again, fumbling with the buttons on his shirt. Kristoff responded enthusiastically, reaching for the closures on the back of her dress and sliding it off her shoulders. She pulled away just enough to make it easier for him, and he managed to gasp, “I thought you weren’t sure about the beard?”

“Shut up.”

He did.

* * *

“But you can’t get rid of it,” Anna complained, arms crossed. It would have been much more intimidating if she hadn’t still been in her pajamas.

“We’re getting that family portrait made for Mari’s first birthday,” Kristoff countered. “I’ll just shave it off for that, then grow it back out again.”

“Just keep it for the portrait.”

“The one that will hang on the walls of the castle in the royal gallery for the rest of...forever?”

She nodded firmly. “I insist. I’ll do a royal decree if I have to.”

“But then I’ll have to keep it forever.”

“So?”

He laughed. “You seriously like it that much?”

Anna rolled her eyes. “You seriously have to ask?”

He turned and looked in the mirror, running a hand thoughtfully over his beard. Sometimes he missed not having it, wondered if he’d still look as young as he used to if he shaved it all off. Then again, if he still  _ was _ as young as he used to be, he wouldn’t wake up each morning feeling more loved than he had ever dreamed possible.

Feeling suddenly sentimental, he pulled Anna close to him, dropping a kiss on the top of her head. “I’ll keep it as long as you like. On one condition.”

“Hmmm?” she murmured, leaning against his chest with a contented sigh.

“ _ You _ have to be the one to break the news to Olaf that he’s not going to be able to grow one to match.”


End file.
